


the ocean, of course

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [39]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:Daichi at the beach with a magical conch shell





	the ocean, of course

There’s an easy peacefulness here in the cove, and not for the first time Daichi is glad that he lives so close to the shore. The sun and sand are warm, and the dunes and crop of dangerous looking rocks keep most casual beachgoers away from this particular area, which makes it the perfect place when Daichi needs somewhere to hide. And with his aunt and three tiny cousins practically taking over his house for the summer, Daichi finds himself needing to hide quite a bit.

Luckily it’s warm and quiet in the isolated area, and Daichi slips in between the rocks at the hidden entrance with practiced ease. He settles on the sand, digging his feet in and sighing at the chance to finally relax for more than ten seconds. He watches the waves splash up on the beach, only a couple of feet from where he sits, and he knows he’ll have to move soon if he doesn’t want to get wet when the tide comes in.

It’s perfect, for a while, and then Daichi feels like he has to move, so he gets up and walks around the space, poking at the sand. He finds a few pieces of pretty seaglass that his sister would like, and a couple of small seashells, and he puts them in a little pile to take when he leaves. He walks over to the jetty, a bit of rock that sticks out from the shore into the deeper waters, and considers going out to sit there instead when he almost trips over something. He looks down to find a conch shell, perfectly whole, the size of his palm, pink and sand colored and glistening in the bright sun.

He brushes off the sand and looks it over as he walks down the jetty, and at the end he sits, legs dangling over the edge into the water. There’s a movement in front of him, and he glances up distractedly only to meet the gaze of someone in the ocean, silver haired and smiling softly. He notices Daichi’s gaze and swims closer, grinning, and Daichi catches sight of dangerously sharp teeth. There’s also twin lines of spiky scales going down either side of his neck, and his hand, when he lifts it to wave, ends in delicate claws.

“Hello. I’m Suga.” The voice that comes out is melodic but rough, and has an intriguing quality that has Daichi wanting to hear more.

“Hi. Daichi. Where’d you come from?”

He tilts his head and lets out what Daichi thinks is supposedly to be a laugh, scratchy and odd. “The ocean, of course. Where did you think?”

Daichi nods. “Of course.” He looks a little closer, where he can just barely see a sizable tail, shades of silver and blue, though Daichi doesn’t know what is the actual color and not just the haze of the water. “I’ve never seen you before, and I’ve been here a lot. Have you been hiding?”

“Sort of.” Suga nods toward the shell in Daichi’s hands, his fingers still brushing the sand off of its surface absentmindedly. “You found my shell.”

“Ah. Magic?” Daichi looks at it a little closer, admires the swirling pattern of the colors, and how smooth it is to the touch.

“Yes.” Suga pushes himself up, and leans his elbows on Daichi’s thighs, looking closely into his face, apparently searching for something. He nods decisively. “You can keep it. Normally we kill people who see things they’re not supposed to, but I like you.”

Daichi gapes, he can’t help it, and it occurs to him that he stumbled his way into a potentially dangerous situation. “Um. Thank you?”

“For now.” The look on Suga’s face is dark, and then it lightens and he laughs, again, and Daichi takes note of the sharp teeth once more. He’s fully convinced that it would be disturbingly easy for Suga to get rid of him, and though he’s not sure why Suga likes him, he’s grateful nonetheless.

Suga does something that makes the shell even smaller and instructs him to not let anyone else have the shell, to keep it a secret if he can, and Daichi agrees. They spend the rest of the afternoon trading stories about their lives, enraptured in fascination. Suga waves a cheerful goodbye when Daichi leaves, his claws glinting in the dying sunlight, and when Daichi gets home he threads a leather band through a hole in the shell. He wraps it around his throat, close to himself where no one can get to it without him knowing, and looks forward to the next time he sees his new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
